


The Only Two People in the Entire World

by flickerthenflare



Series: All Your Life You'll Dream of This [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Prince Blaine decide to make their relationship known to the public and get to know each other better in private. </p><p>This story is part of a larger modern day royalty universe but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Two People in the Entire World

Kurt stares at his reflection. He tilts to get a good look at all his angles. He wants to see himself with fresh eyes. He’s the most comfortable in his body he’s ever been, which is a low bar considering the weird growing pains it put him through, with limbs that did nothing for years and then shot out overnight and aches coinciding with the worst years of bruises, but he’s getting used to himself.

Maybe Blaine is getting used to him too. Blaine knows some of his imperfections. Maybe it’ll be less of a big deal to let him see the rest.

Kurt can imagine sharing himself with Blaine, hazily, in soft focus. It’s not a fully formed picture, but it’s beginning to take shape. He tests out thoughts of sex like touching a bruise to see if it hurts. He surprises himself by feeling ready instead of hesitant.

Kurt traces his fingers over his own collar. He’s haunted by phantom kisses from when Blaine’s mouth had been there. He imagines touching Blaine’s chest without anything between them. Watching it rise and fall. Feeling Blaine’s hand on his waist. Kurt works hard on his waist. He’s okay the thought of Blaine touching him there. More than okay.

And if Blaine were to touch lower…?

“Too much?” Blaine asks, and Kurt turns from the mirror. Blaine’s dishevelment matches Kurt’s. He looks wild. They both do. Kurt went further than he meant to. He seized at the unguarded time alone, and Blaine has the kiss-reddened lips and neck to prove it. Blaine’s shirt hangs partially off. Kurt didn’t realize how undone he’d gotten Blaine until getting a look from some distance. He thought he’d only undo a button or two.

For once, Kurt doesn’t want to put himself back together yet. Not if it means Blaine will too.

Kurt doesn’t recoil from his train of thought even when it threatens to become real. Now is good. He’ll agree to a lot now. “Give me a moment.”

Cooling off doesn’t last. Not when Kurt can push Blaine back down on his bed and pick up where they left off. Not when Blaine coaxes Kurt to stay close and tumble with him into downy pillows and warm arms. Kurt tips his head to accept the kisses Blaine places to his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck with unbridled enthusiasm.

“You’re beautiful. Does calling you that bother you? Do you mind being beautiful?”

After all this time, Blaine’s sweetness still stuns Kurt. “You can say that. As often as you’d like.”

“Beautiful.” Blaine’s voice is reverent as his kisses grow more impassioned.

Kurt gasps between kisses. No, cooling off certainly isn’t effective at preventing them from getting just as heated almost immediately. He pulls Blaine closer. He always wants them closer. Kurt’s hands continue their work on Blaine’s button down, giving up all pretenses that it’s just to access Blaine’s collar better. He wants to see.

“Let me see you.” Blaine’s words are almost lost between their lips. “I want to see you.” He nips along Kurt’s jaw. “I want to see underneath it all. Please don’t be shy.”

Kurt has seen paparazzi pictures of Blaine at the beach in more minimal attire. He’s seen Tina’s blog with the shape of Blaine’s ass glorified from every angle. He’s looked, cheeks pink and conscience guilty. Admiring from a distance through someone else’s lens has nothing on the half-undone prince in his bed. Comfortably his. Choosing to let Kurt see him like this. That’s all the reciprocity Kurt needs to convince himself.

Kurt’s fingers fumble with buttons in his haste. Blaine surges forward to help. He mostly gets in the way, but it’s hotter like this, where they both have a hand in getting him there. Blaine lavishes him with nonsensical praise and admiration between inexact kisses. Kurt shoves his jeans down his thighs with more wriggling than dignity allows. They’re too tight to budge quickly.

A loud bang startles them both.

“You’re late, Your Highness!” More enthusiastic banging on Blaine’s door follows.

Blaine covers Kurt with a comforter while Kurt gawks at the door with his pants tangled around his knees.

“The door locks really well from the inside,” Blaine reassures. He still puts himself between it and Kurt. “Everyone in the palace knows better than to override it unless they fear for my safety.”

“Blaine? Say if you’re okay! Emma sent me.”

“Leave the door alone, Sam,” Blaine says with calm authority that’s getting more comfortable on him over time, even with his clothes hanging off to one side and his hair sticking up on the other. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

Kurt completely engulfs himself in the comforter. He hides every previously exposed inch. His face is surely a shade of red Blaine should never be allowed to see. He dresses completely in the darkness he creates, wriggling and sighing and pouting until he’s put back together. Now he wants to never leave Blaine’s bed for a new reason.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I can’t believe that I forgot.”

Kurt can. He lost track of time himself. He possibly lost track of the _existence_ of time. Time lost all meaning, even in face of a meeting they requested and have been anticipating ever since tiptoeing into Emma’s office weeks ago saying they want to go public. Kurt peeks over the edge of the comforter. “We’re very goal-oriented.”

Blaine looks at him with complete fondness. With a nod of permission from Kurt, he pulls back the comforter the rest of the way. “Do you want to reschedule? We’re already late.”

The interruption has temporarily startled the desire to have his wicked way with Blaine out of him. Mostly. It’d be easy enough to start again if he let himself, but… “We could use a chance to cool off.” Kurt pushes himself back upright.

“Nothing quite ruins the mood like unexpected banging.”

Kurt laughs. It’s hard to feel embarrassed with his boyfriend is also ridiculous.

Blaine joins in on Kurt’s laughter once he realizes why. “The _other_ unexpected banging. We’ll have to have ours later. If, um, you…?”

“Scheduled banging.” Kurt fixes Blaine’s collar. Blaine fixes his hair. They’re tender and quiet for just a moment more.

“ _I’ve seen you mostly-naked_ ,” Blaine whispers in his ear. It’s such a simple thrill.

“You’re next.” Kurt feels bold enough to add, “And it won’t be _mostly_.”

Blaine seals the promise with a kiss.

They return to the complications they left on the other side of Blaine’s bedroom door, where Blaine can’t be late without causing concerns about his security and has a whole team dedicated to knowing his whereabouts and protecting not only his physical person but also his image. Kurt and Blaine were lucky to have an uninterrupted moment as long as they did.

“Alright, I see what was happening! Congratulations! Your timing sucks but I’m happy for you!” Sam raises his hand for a high five. At Blaine’s hesitation he adds, “Or is it best to leave you hands alone right now?”

Kurt gestures his permission for Blaine to accept the sophomoric gesture. He may be embarrassed, but more than anything he’s annoyed at Sam for interrupting them. Kurt fixes his hair again. he suspects he’s making it worse.

“Should we have a code? A protocol?” Sam bounds along by Blaine’s side. “Some kind of ‘the sound you hear is not my murder’ signal?”

“This is what the prelude to _your_ murder sounds like,” Kurt huffs under his breath.

“I think what Kurt means to say is we need you to be discreet, please,” Blaine says diplomatically.

“Dude, you’re the one who gave me the whole ‘physical intimacy is beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of’ talk. Do you need me to give it back to you?”

“It’s also _private_. Consider yourself a task force for our privacy, okay? We don’t need to be part of the palace’s gossip circuit and beyond,” Blaine says.

“Ah. Got it. So on it. No rumors starting on my watch! Just, um, just so you know, you’ve got a room full of royalty and reporters gossiping on why you’re late. They sent for me when they were still taking bets on how long it would take. Next time, though, next time I’ve totally got you covered. You say the word and I’ll set the alarm clock for you.”

As they rush to be less late to their appointment, Kurt’s mind is back behind that door and the promise of next time. Back to all of the ways of being close to Blaine that are suddenly a possibility. Blaine all but promised him nudity. Kurt may still be coming to terms with letting Blaine see him without all his protective layers, but he really, really wants to see Blaine and not have anyone interrupt.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him along.

A full room greets them – Emma has called in not only Sue Sylvester but Princes Wes and Cooper as well. Wes checks the time and holds his hand out to Cooper. “Pay up.”

“ _Seriously, Cooper_?” Blaine scolds below his breath as he slides into the seat next to his brother. He shakes his head in disapproval at Wes as well.

“It’s okay, Squirt, we’ll work on your stamina. I should’ve accounted for that, but I wanted to believe the best in you.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and Kurt keeps his from meeting anyone else’s.

“So, you want to make this serious, then?” Emma asks with a knowing look once Kurt and Blaine settle in. ~~~~

Kurt’s fingers go to his collar before he thinks of how much he’s giving away.

Blaine speaks for them. “We had a mature, adult conversation. Yes.”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, because she needs to hear from both of them. “We’re ready.”

“I want to hold his hand.” Blaine looks at Kurt adoringly.

There’s no defining moment that leads to this. Curiosity in Kurt peaks the more often he’s around, but no major news story on their relationship breaks. There’s a low hum of suspicion, and a thirst for the (now legal) big gay wedding Blaine so wants, and if Kurt googles himself, his connection to Blaine comes up long before the previous top result of a community theatre production, but reputable publications wait for official confirmation. There’s no need for this to happen right now, other than they want it to.

Emma swallows her smile. “Officially, the palace won’t be involved. Unofficially, I had to bring on Sue Sylvester.”

Blaine bites back a groan. Sue unofficially controls most traditional media in the country. She doesn’t like competition, news without scandal, or Blaine’s cheery optimism. Kurt pats his knee, trying to find the right side of the line between reassuring and not-fit-for-public.

“Sue will make sure that the gossipy articles say what we want,” Emma says.

“She spent years emphasizing how young and naïve I am. I’m still trying to convince the kingdom that isn’t true anymore.”

“I don’t think you’re done with it yet,” Emma says. “If we make the announcement as quickly as intended, we can do it before Kurt turns 20 and still refer to you as teenagers, and Kurt’s looks will certainly help that emphasis. Detractors will go easier on puppy love. If you’re both young and naïve, then no one can take advantage of the other.”

Blaine groans. “I’m so tired of that line. I have to have grown out of it by now.”

“Not yet. However, I will do my best not to _treat_ you like a child. Even if you’re so, so young.” Emma gives a hesitant smile until she has a sign her teasing will be well-received. “It’s for the best, Your Highness. We should take advantage of whatever makes the public easier on you. On that note, we also need to establish not only that you like him, but your family does too, as family drama is the second most obvious choice for fabricated drama. Wes and Cooper will subtly bring up how much they like Kurt when they have the opportunity. Subtly, _Cooper_.”

As Emma preemptively scolds Cooper, Kurt’s mind drifts to where he’d rather be. If they get through this quickly, Kurt can score an invitation back up to Blaine’s room before he’s encouraged to head home for the night. They can continue what they started. He can kiss Blaine senseless. Maybe more. More would be fantastic.

“Kurt, are you sure you’re ready?”

Kurt startles.

"Your job is to complement him." Emma continues.

"I tell him how cute he is all the time, and calling it my job to do so is more than a little antiquated."

"No, Kurt, I mean he chose you, so you need to appear better than every option imaginable. You have to balance him. Make him better than he is on his own.”

“We’re in love. You don’t need a story to spin about how we’re meant to be together.” Blaine says with a defiant tilt of his royal chin.

“We’re on your side,” Emma reminds gently. She directs what she says next to Kurt. “You can only make a first impression of your whirlwind gay romance once. People already know who Blaine is. The need to know you.”

“They’ve been sniffing around you for months now, but everyone’s going to want a Kurt Hummel refresher course,” Sue butts in without any of Emma’s gentleness. “They’re going to grab for whatever new information they can about you, so we’ll make sure there are juicy tidbits ready to go.”

“But not so juicy they eat me alive?” Kurt arches an eyebrow.

“Precisely.”

“We need to make it sound like you have ambitions.” Emma winces apologetically at her words. “Education, of course, being one of them. We already have one professional dummy in the royal family.”

Cooper blows her a kiss.

“Excellent start, can’t wait for my expectations to be lowered further,” Sue drolls.

“I do have ambi–”

“We’ll say he took a year off to save money for his education. That’s sympathetic. He's working two jobs to afford an education. That sounds good. Expand on the blue-collar father who accepts him unconditionally. And losing his mother at a young age: it's a Disney trope for a reason. We'll need as much sympathy as we can drum up to counter any stories about him being...” ~~~~

“Bitchy?" Sue smirks.

Emma winces sympathetically. "A bit of a diva."

Blaine’s bristles on Kurt’s behalf, tensing under the nonsensical patterns Kurt traces that are meant to soothe.

“Don’t say bitchy in a national publication. Never would have guessed,” Kurt snarks mildly. Kurt begins to understand Sue. Every word a challenge to see what will rattle him, to prepare him for what’s to come. “Any other names you want to get out of the way?”

He was nervous about this meeting before today. Something about his moment with Blaine while losing track of time changed things. Made him forget. Maybe the promise of heavy petting dislodged his fears of making a fool of himself. Maybe wanting Blaine so much makes everything else easy.

"You may call him coltish, but avoid uncouth," Emma adds.

"Sexless as Gumby?" Sue asks.

"I'll allow it."

Kurt presses his lips tight to stifle a chuckle. It sneaks out from behind his hand and sets Blaine off too. It wouldn’t be so funny if they didn’t know exactly what they’re dancing around.

“Say whatever you want.” Kurt isn’t one for staying in limbo; he considered his options and made a decision. If a whole lot of attention is a consequence of being with Blaine, he will share that load. The sooner he gets through dealing with Sue, the sooner he can get what he wants.

***

Blaine is more restless than usual. He runs to shake it out. It’s late enough in the evening for the chill to be bracing when Santana and Blaine start their jog and soothing when they finish. The crowd along the palace entrance is almost non-existent – as far as onlookers know, nothing more interesting than a customary jog is about to happen. They don’t know that the countdown to the announcement of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship and following media blitz is on.

He shouldn’t be audible at the distance they’re required to keep, but Blaine falls silent as long the crowd is in sight. He concentrates on not making silly jogging faces instead. Strain and exhaustion aren’t looks that can appear on his face in public. They’re too easy to misuse in tabloids with fabricated headlines.

The sweat, panting, and loosening curls also undermine his attempt to be as composed as possible for this conversation.

In contrast, Santana still looks perfect. Blaine takes a series of deep breaths. It’s a delicate balance timing what he wants to say with when he’s allowed to say it and doing it soon enough that he isn’t too worn to get it out. If he doesn’t say what he wants to say soon enough, he’ll have to wait a full loop around the palace perimeter, and if he waits enough loops, he may not get it out at all. They have to stop jogging once he looks too disheveled to be photographed. Santana knows that it’s her official duty to protect not only him but his image as well.

“Talk to me about sex,” Blaine pleads when he thinks he has the timing right.

“Cooper’s gonna piss himself if he finds out you went to me for brotherly advice over him.” Santana grins wolfishly.

Blaine just whines more pitifully. “There should be instruction manuals.”

“Pretty sure there are. Advice columns. Entire magazines. It’s practically an industry. Name an insecurity, and there’s an article on 50 ways to eat a donut off his dong that will make you realize other people have _way_ worse problems. Anyway, Kurt’s kind of bossy: I’m sure he’ll help you out.”

“Santana…That’s not what I was looking for.” His nerves aren’t appeased. He didn’t think before he opened his mouth and asked Kurt for more, and now sex is a more tangible possibility than it ever was before. He needs to figure out what he’s doing, and soon.

"What kind of pep talk are you expecting? Will me saying that literally billions have managed just fine make everything all better? We are so not compatibly gay enough for me to have logistical advice that will be useful to you, and remembering sex with men bums me out, so I’m not helping you there either. You know you two going to make it all about ‘touching souls’ while bumping uglies anyway, so it’s not like skill matters, and you’ve got pouring your heart out embarrassingly perfected.”

"It's a question of timing. Like we're doing this announcement thing, and don't you think it's a little weird?" Blaine’s nose wrinkles. "I don't want to make it seem like a thing we have to do because of the other thing we're doing. Or rush to meet a deadline. And if I ask to postpone going public, I'll seem like a massive jerk. But what if being intimate is so awkward and regrettable that we’re over before we’re official? Or we go through all that trouble of letting the world know and _then he dumps me_?”

“You can agree to allow for a learning curve, you little drama princess. First fumble is a freebie or whatever. Now catch your breath or we have to go back.”

Blaine untucks the towel he has hidden at his side to wipe away sweat and keep him presentable that much longer. ~~~~

"So why now?" Santana asks.

“It just seems like a good idea. I love him. And he’s hot. Am I… Am I supposed to have a better answer? Ugh, half of that was superficial. It’s not _just_ that he’s hot. I could wait if that were it, because he just keeps getting hotter. But …I want to. I just don’t want to screw everything up in the process. There has to be a way to do this where I don’t screw everything up for us. Right?” Blaine hazards a glance sideways. “So, like, considering all those factors, do you think the timing is weird? Do you think waiting a week is good? Does that make it weirder? How long do we have to wait to make it not weird? Is there ever a non-weird option when it comes to sex?” 

Santana doesn’t respond right away. She rolls her eyes and doesn’t look back at Blaine doing his best to keep up. They make another loop past the front gate and their waiting audience. Blaine practices being composed when he least feels like it.

All that she offers Blaine when they move out of sight and hearing and he still watches her expectantly is, “Don’t ask me.”

“You made me wait a whole loop for that?” Blaine’s huff has nothing to do with running. Santana usually takes his distress more seriously.

“Maybe you’ll screw getting laid up so terribly you have to abdicate the throne so you can move out of the country. Maybe your doting boyfriend has been fake-mooning over you for _literally years_ to toot it and boot it and my sex tips are the one thing that can dissuade him from this long-con. Maybe, just maybe, this is one decision where you won't be overruled by boring-ass council members or your own mother, one decision you get to make _for yourself_ without worrying about what the whole freaking country thinks, and you shouldn't give away decision making power to me. But, hey, that's just a thought.” 

It’s a thought Blaine carries with him.

Blaine knows he puts too much pressure on things. But low-key isn’t who he is. Dramatics run through his veins as strongly as royalty. His life isn’t set up for uncertainty. He has to be sure.

Kurt waits inside, looking pristine and a little stiff – like he’s striking a pose and waiting to be seen. He comes to life when Blaine arrives.

“Are you going to invite me up?”

Kurt’s question yanks Blaine out of his thoughts. Sue is supposed to release the statement soon. Kurt wants to be nearby when it happens. They have a whole evening awaiting their fate planned.

Blaine holds out his hand. “Come on.”

They turn on the TV even though it’s too soon for news. They flip from channel to channel just in case. Kurt settles into Blaine’s side, back on Blaine’s bed again with their hands intertwined. Blaine is aware of everywhere they touch and everywhere he’d like them to touch where they don’t.

Inevitably, channel flipping becomes dull at the realization that their story has yet to break and the most exciting news in the country is on either the unseasonably pleasant weather forecasted for the weekend or a woman who just turned 106. Blaine settles into the story on the birthday party. Kurt gives up on the news entirely. He leans into Blaine and kisses where he can reach. It’s nothing insistent at first, just a barely-there brush against Blaine’s cheek while Blaine stares catatonic at the endless news cycle. The next one lingers. And then there are more and they demand attention. Kisses that encourage Blaine to reciprocate and fingers guiding him to tilt his neck and grant better access.

Blaine’s mind doesn’t turn off like it usually does when Kurt’s mouth is on him.

“I'm kind of freaking out," Blaine acknowledges, his eyes still on the screen. It comes out in a hush.

“Do you not want to?” Kurt sits back. He drops his hands into his lap.

“What are we supposed to do about this? I don’t have anything resembling privacy. Soon you won’t either. It's like we're inviting our lives to become a circus."

“Is this about the announcement, or the…? The point of intimacy is it’s just between us. No one else matters.”

“That’s not actually true. We say that to make ourselves feel better. There are a dozen palace guards patrolling the hall on the other side of that doorway. We’re waiting to become _national news_. It’s unfair that you’re the calm one right now.” Blaine makes a face.

“I’m nervous too, honey.”

“About which one?” Blaine’s mouth is suddenly dry as he swallows. “It’s not too late to change your mind about the announcement.”

“It absolutely is.”

“If we go running down to Emma right now…”

“Nope. We are officially an item and the only way to change that is to break up with me.” Kurt shines with satisfaction. After a beat Kurt adds, “I don’t want you to break up with me either. To be clear.”

“Oh, good.” Blaine’s smile wobbles.

“Do you not want…?” Kurt bobs his head toward the comforter and sheets that are only slight mused so far. “Next time doesn’t have to be right now. When I said…you know, about getting you… it was meant to be sexy, not creepy.”

“It is sexy.” Blaine put that memory to plenty of use over the last few days. If he pretends he’s just a normal boy – man, even, because Sue’s campaign to paint him young enough that any mistakes can be chalked up to the indiscretion of youth wouldn’t haunt him – he knows what his choice would be. “I want to.”

“We could make out until you feel better? Or until you’re too distracted to think about the news,” Kurt offers with a tempting sway of his shoulders.

Fears stand a much better chance when Kurt isn’t around. All the worries and what ifs can’t compete with the steady affection in Kurt’s eyes. The peck of a kiss against Kurt’s lips is short and sweet and grounding.

Kurt turns off the TV without looking away from Blaine’s lips. “I make stupid faces.”

“You what?” Blaine blinks.

“You seem nervous still. I’m helping. So. I make stupid faces when I -”

“I love your face.”

“ – touch myself, which is an every time thing. I can try not to, but the only sure way is not to have sex. It’s like the saying, the only safe sex is –”

“ – lesbian sex.”

“ – No sex at all.” Kurt blinks. “How are we going to have lesbian sex?”

“With _feelings_.” Blaine plants a loud smack of a kiss on Kurt’s cheek for the much needed laugh. He’ll have to tell Santana once he swears her to secrecy; she’ll get a kick out of it.

“I think we’d need more than that.”

“And fingers.” Blaine’s traitorously move higher up Kurt’s thighs when they spread for him.

“Your response to our legitimate concerns is to finger me?”

Blaine laughs at himself and shakes his head. “Kurt! You can’t say ‘sex’ but ‘finger me’ is okay?”

“I just said ‘sex’ like five times!”

“Oh. You’re right.” That’s new. Blaine didn’t even notice. He just remembers all the times before when Kurt couldn’t.

“While we’re keeping track, I also said ‘intimacy.’ I even said I touch myself! I’ve had a full day of expressing myself in new ways!”

“I’m not sure that counts,” Blaine teases. He explains to Kurt’s offended look, “That’s a euphemism, Kurt. You’re touching both of us right now.” Blaine flushes as the words pass his lips. He’s very aware of Kurt touching him. “Besides, we were speaking abstractly. It’s not like you were saying ‘I’m thinking about –’”

“I – ” Kurt bites his lip, working up to it. “I’d worry about how much I think about… sex and fingering and touching with you if I weren’t certain you think about it more.”

Kurt grins so proudly at himself for being brave that Blaine has to kiss him. Kurt powering through blushing and stammering to say what he wants is the hottest thing.

Kurt proves Blaine wrong a moment later. The hottest thing is when Kurt grasps at everywhere his hands have been allowed to go. Blaine’s heart beats as fast as it did when he ran loops around the palace.

Blaine’s hands stutter and shake across Kurt’s skin as well. He flexes them to stop the tremor and reaches again. He holds Kurt more successfully the second time, although Kurt wriggles enthusiastically enough that he’s difficult to hold onto. Kurt kisses like they’ve been separated for more than days. He smiles victoriously when Blaine’s eyelids flicker and his eyes threaten to roll back. He redoubles his efforts.

Blaine forces himself to stop for a moment when things threaten to get as heated as the other day that nudged them closer to intimacy. “Is this okay?”

Kurt delicately wipes at his mouth in his brief break from kissing Blaine senseless. “Well, I’ll probably need to make out with you until we can’t breathe as proof that we’re both a hundred percent on board. A declaration of undying devotion wouldn’t hurt either. Maybe some promises of cuddling after. And then… I don’t even think my unfortunate faces are enough to hold me back.”

“Your face is perfect and I want all of that.” ~~~~

Blaine doesn’t think to be nervous again until his clothes are off, dropped to the floor and kicked away so he won’t trip when he forgets to pay attention, and then it hits him and there’s nothing to hide behind and Kurt can already see every naked inch of him. He’s always five seconds behind about things related to having a sense of shame, so he can never stop himself.

“Beautiful,” Kurt breathes. He tosses his own clothes aside like it doesn’t matter that they’re his second favorite thing after Blaine.

Blaine drops his head to Kurt’s shoulder and closes his eyes from feeling too much at once. Kurt exposed himself so steadily, not like the bundle of nerves Blaine is now.

Kurt kisses him and trails his hand down Blaine’s chest with a _mmm_ of contentment and soon Kurt might touch all the places he hasn’t yet, and Blaine has to live though the delayed mortification at being so exposed to experience that.

Worth it.

 

**_FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE:_ **

_The palace confirms Prince Blaine has fallen head over heels for a local boy, Kurt Hummel, 19, who has been spotted with increased frequency by the prince’s side. Pictures of the two together date back to February 2012, but rumors that they’re more than just good friends have so far gone unsubstantiated. The royal family requests that their privacy be respected._


End file.
